What if MC Was a Hunter?
by Tobie Wrought
Summary: In this, MC is a Hunter (like in the show Supernatural). She goes to the apartment because it's close to the crimescene she was planning on investigating. Now, she's caught up in another mystery, while the members of the RFA try to solve their own-who is MC? T for language.
1. The Apartment

You groan, stretching as the subway comes to a stop. Why did you agree to this again? Right, the apartment the strange man told you to go to was right by a crime scene. You were visiting because of the strange nature of the case-the man went missing days ago, just to turn up dead in his apartment, with his heart missing, eyes clawed out, and deep scratches all over his body. It was believed that, besides his heart, he had done it himself due to the blood and whatnot caught underneath his pointed and yellowed nails. Of course, this sounded like something you would be assigned to.

Thinking back on what brought you here, you shudder, remembering the pictures at the police station you visited. After leaving the station, you noticed an alert on the app you believed to be a dating app. Eagerly (but not trying to seem desperate), you open it, only to find it's someone wanting to return a phone. You reluctantly agree to go to the apartment, but you seem much more compliant once you receive the address, realizing it's right by the crime scene.

Shaking your head, you receive a few strange glances as you step off the bus, glancing around calmly. Your car was wrecked, a result of your last case. Therefore, you had to resort to a last resort-public transportation. Actually, it wasn't as bad as you were led to believe. Just like unknown had said, it is a busy and public street, but that really doesn't comfort you much, seeing as most monsters you hunt appear like everyday people.

Focusing on the area around you, you quickly make your way towards the apartment. After finding it, you message "Unknown". He urges you to input the password, which causes you to hesitate. But hey, maybe somewhere in here is evidence for the case. It's right by the apartment where the man was murdered, after all. You quickly input the password after receiving reassurance from the Unknown person that he would vouch for you. Noticing the lights are on, you place a hand on your gun in your pocket, eyes narrowing cautiously.

"Hello?" You call out, and cringe. It's like you're in a horror movie. Once you enter the room, however, you realize the apartment is smaller than you expected, and covered in thick layers of dust, spare one wooden desk in the corner. Staring at it curiously, you begin to walk over-that is, until you hear a loud alarm echoing from your phone. You jump, turning to shut it off until you realize it's coming from the app. You open it, seeing a discussion begin.

"What the hell is going on?"


	2. Looking Around

"Shit!" Saeyoung's arm that was propping his head up slipped, causing his head to bang against the desk. He's up very late, or early if the sun peeking through meant anything-which it didn't, he's rather used to a lack of sleep by now. Although, he's awake for a much different reason than normal-he is doing research on the latest RFA member, MC. It's turned out to be much more difficult a task than he had initially expected, which raised some suspicion from the redhead.

For some odd reason, all the information about MC stopped about three years ago, when they were 18. He had many theories for this. Witness protection program, a dark past, or possibly even being a spy like him? He shakes his head, realizing that sounded ridiculous. From the pictures he had seen of them, they seemed to be a normal person. Of course, the most recent picture was about six months ago...maybe they're just camera shy? He isn't sure, but no matter how he tried to look at it, all it did was give him a bad feeling.

Shaking his head again, he closes his laptop and decides to get a couple hours of sleep before Vanderwood comes in with his new assignment. Laying in bed, he struggles to not worry about MC. If they're that naive to just follow the instructions of a random stranger to the apartment, shouldn't he be watching them to make sure they don't get into further trouble? Groaning, he rolls over so he has a clear view of the monitors. He watches them carefully until he's lulled to sleep.

* * *

MC lies in the bed-the dead girl's bed-and sighs in frustration. All they wanted to do was return a phone, and now they're stuck in a dead person's apartment, preparing to plan a party. Fan-fucking-tastic, just what they'd been planning to do. They weren't even sure when the party would be, no one was, it could be ages until they got out of here! It's not like they had a choice though, the members had threatened to charge them with breaking and entering the apartment. Curse this Unknown, curse everything. They just wanted to get this done, and go back to the home they were living in.

Sure, they were 21, but they lived with many other people in a large house. It worked similar to a school. They'd receive missions, and travel out to fulfill them, spending the rest of their time doing research for others or attending school, depending on their age. It was a good life, or as good as it could get while being a hunter. They never wanted to be, though. They hated to think of what caused them to become this, to live this sort of life.

That was why they didn't want to get involved in this "RFA" business. They didn't want these kind people to be placed in danger because of them, not to mention that they were far too busy to plan parties. They'll plan this one, since they're forced to, but then they'll take their leave. Turning towards one of the only windows in the apartment, they notice the sun rising. Sighing for a second time, they sit up, stretching as they yawn from another sleepless night. They rarely slept due to the nightmares, so it's not like the lack of sleep affects them that badly. Although, they do miss the peaceful sleep they had when they were younger…

Jumping out of bed, they immediately groan in regret, realizing it's much too early to be moving that much. They slowly make their way to the kitchen, but pause in realization.

 _This apartment hasn't been in use for who knows how long. What sort of food would be left?_

They open the fridge, and find it empty, as they had expected (and hoped, since they didn't want to deal with rotten food). Checking the cabinets, they discover various canned foods, and choose canned corn for breakfast.

"I suppose I have to go to the store later…" they mutter. Turning around as they pop open the can, they search the drawers for a spoon. After finding one, they eat while walking around the apartment, checking out the place. Everything is covered in thick layers of dust, as they had previously observed, and everything seems to need a deep cleansing. The windows are dusty, and they hope there wasn't any mold. Their phone chimes, and glancing over they realize it was the RFA chat. Sighing, they pick up their phone. A chat was occurring, seems as though Jumin and Zen were fighting about something…

 _I won't join. I need to get out of here and do my job, anyways._

They decide to message the person who seems to be the one monitoring everything, 707. After sending a quick text asking to leave the apartment, they walk over to the trashcan, throwing away the now empty can, and rinsing the spoon. The water looks strange...probably since the pipes haven't been used in so long. Their phone begins to ring, and they look over-it's 707. They quickly pick up the phone.

"...Hello?"


	3. Investigation

"...Hello?"

A robotic voice responded. "Hello, your phone has been hacked. Please pay with 10 Honey Buddha Chip bags so I can save your bank account!"

You roll your eyes, but smile nonetheless. "Hello, 707. How are you?" He groans, laughing a bit.

"You didn't laugh! Not even a bit!" You roll your eyes again.

"Maybe it was just a silent laugh." He smiles, and then shakes his head, getting back to business.

"So, why do you want to leave the apartment?" You pause, quickly coming up with a good excuse.

"I need to get cleaning products and some food. You know, it's filthy in here, and the only things are old canned fruits and vegetables." You hear him laugh.

"You're starting to sound like my maid! 'It's dirty in here, clean up after yourself once in a while!' Sure, I think you can do that. Just don't try to run away, haha." You force a laugh, and you hear him hang up. You sigh to yourself, and grab your bag, containing a silver blade, a container of holy water, and a taser. After checking to be sure you have all your necessary supplies, including your fake FBI badge, you step out the door in the uniform you had worn yesterday. Thank god it wasn't wrinkled.

Stepping out the door, you lock it behind you and pocket the key. You then make your way to the 7th floor where the murder occurred. Walking up, you see the police tape blocking off most of the floor, but you step over it, showing your badge to anyone who looked curious or suspicious as to why you are there. Once you arrive at the apartment, you notice other officers still inspecting it. You walk over to one of them, and begin asking questions, writing it all down in your notebook.

You gather that the man had no family, and he had gone out to meet an old friend. He is seen with the friend, walking towards the forest. That was the last time anyone saw him, until the neighbors began to complain of a foul odor. The janitor was told to check in on him, and she was the one who found the body. Obviously, since you came too late, the body was already taken away. You thank the officers for their assistance and quickly leave.

 _I suppose I should get food now, so 707 doesn't get suspicious._ Checking how much money you have ($20), you sigh and go out, walking to the convenience store across the street. The door chimed as you open it, and a pimply adolescent glanced up at you before turning back to his phone, the noise from the latest game echoing throughout the store. You look around casually, grabbing a bright red basket that looks as if a toddler chewed on it, and begin to grab some produce.

 _Apples, canned vegetables, bread, milk, crackers, cereal...what else?_ You decide to get some brownie mix, since you're guessing you'll be inside quite a bit of the time and you might as well pass that time with baking. It helps with your stress, not to mention that since you've been hopping from hotel to hotel, you haven't had much of an opportunity to do much of anything you like. Grabbing the cheapest box you can find, you walk up to the register. The cashier finally looks up, and scans your groceries. After he's done you thank him, and walk back out, the sounds of his game echoing behind you.

Once you arrive at the apartment, you unload the groceries, and take a look around.

"Time to get to cleaning…" You sigh. Cleaning wasn't something you particularly enjoy, but with how dusty this apartment is, it definitely needs it. Time to get to work, you suppose.


End file.
